Wings of Hope
by EderNimrais
Summary: During the one year anniversary of the defeat of Summerill, Murmina returns to the place where it all started for her. There she learns that she isn't alone in the world she lives in and that there is someone who she can relate too. One Shot


Sitting atop of her former home, a feeling of homesickness went through her as she wishing that everything that has happened never existed, well not everything. Even since Murmina was told she is the last harpuia on the continent, the black winged girl had wished that what people had said was wrong but they were telling the truth. And then she finally decided to finally avenge her tribe by killing the dark monster who slew her people, her family; however destiny seemed to think differently as Murmina almost was killed by the same monsters that defeated the tribe. But then he came. The man who changed her helped also helped her forgive the man who slaughtered her people. His blade as golden as the sun itself but as strong as the Gods themselves; the man who knew hat it was to be a harpuia because he was one. His name is…

"Murmin-"Suddenly the female gun wielder drew her gun at the same man she was fantasizing about.

"Wahhhh!" the man fell on his butt having the barrel in his face. "It's me Rex." He said as the barrel was raised above his head.

"What are you doing here?" She said confused on how he got here but quickly remembering his, in her opinion, special white feature.

"You weren't in town for the anniversary so I thought that you would come here since… well…" He stopped not wanting to bring back memories to the blue haired woman.

"It is alright, thanks…" the winged woman said to the winged man. Turning to the night sky, she looked at the stars that twinkled in the sea of ever ending space.

"May I sit next to you?" Rex asked politely which surprised her but shock her head. Sitting next to her he let his pure white wings which accidentally hit her pitch back wings which made her jump to her feet.

"Rex, why did you touch my wings, you of all people should know how sensitive they are!" She yelled at his face which forced his back to the ground.

"C-Calm down Murmina, it was an accident I didn't mean to hit them with mine." The dark brown-haired harpuia panicked trying not to get the gun back at his head which is what happened; the gun which had helped Rex in defeating the darkness in the world was pointed on his forehead. "Please Murmina, calm yourself otherwise you'll do something that you will regret later on." These words froze the gun holding girl in place. Dropping the gun she began to fall forward into his chest teary eyed. Never has Rex seen her in such a state.

"Rex, can you promise 'sniff' me something?" She began resting her head on his chest looking for comfort.

"If I can yes." He said putting his hand on her soft hair, the other hand on her back and their wings softly together as if to make a cocoon like shape to keep each other warm from the coldness of the mountain air.

"Promise to let me be by your side, to be there for better or worse, good or bad." She said relaxing in his embrace which felt like one from her tribe would do when she was a little girl. Silence feel on the two, second's felts like hours and hours to days as she wanted to hear his answer.

"I promise to be there for you, know and forever Murmina." Rex responded to the girl as he rested he head on top of hers. Seconds later, fireworks from the city that was overlooked by the mountain went off to celebrate the event that happened one year ago. Rex, shocked by the explosion moved his head and ended up locking lips with the woman on top of him. Neither moved from the action either out of shock or passion was unknown but what was known was that they were kissing and they weren't stopping. Breaking the embrace, the two turned their heads to the show in the sky that they were watching. Holding hands they laid there together and watched the magnificent show being unveiled and best of all was they had the best seats in the house to watch them. Slowly but surely after the show, the two began to drift into the never-ending void known as sleep, a place that could rest easy for the two lovers.

* * *

Morning came slowly to the two winged people. The view was so beautiful that the cold gusts from the mountain top could ruin a perfect moment. Murmina was the first to wake, noticing the position she was in she wanted to get off of him but quickly remembered the events o f the night before and decided to stay put. Looking at his sleeping form, she noticed that their wings were touching but neither of them hitting each other seemed to hurt the other, as if they were meant to be together. Smiling, she laid her head on his chest and waited for her loved to rejoin the waking world. She didn't have to wait long. Waking up, Rex noticed that Murmina was staring into his eyes. Instead of freaking out he just smiled and remained calm and still.

"How did you sleep Murmina?" He asked breaking the natural calm of the land.

"Great thanks to you keeping me warm, and you?" She said smiling which became a common thing know thanks to him helping her during their quest.

"Fantastic, but I think it is time that we rejoined everyone, what about you?" Rex asked as the two got off one another.

"Yes, but I have to ask you something." Murmina said having her head down.

"What would that being?" He asked wondering what came over her. Silence came over her which made the mood of the two suspenseful. "If you don't want to tell me now, we can wait until-"

"No, I umm… was wondering if you really meant what you said last night or if it was a onetime deal." She said quickly blushing redder than Vashtor's blood-red hair.

"Of course I did." He responded sincerely. Seconds later she jumped him again and fell on his back with her on top.

"Thank you… Rex." She said restringing her head on his forehead. Locking lips once more, this time passionately, they both knew that they were going to take a while before they returned to the city. Minutes after the lover's moments, the two began to fly back hand in hand to home where their new life would begin, this time together.

* * *

**Author's Notes** – I think I didn't do bad for both this being my first one-shot and allow the love scene in the middle to end of the chapter. Originally this was going to be Chapter 5 of 'Pink Poison but it felt to lovey dovey for it to work. So, instead of scrapping it decide to post it. If you would like to see one shots ranging from crazy as hell like Thoma and Winfield trying to woo the ladies to calm and collective moments like Zerva and Ladius have a general, I would love to do some, keep in mind that I can only do the original Record of Agarest War characters. Keep in mind also I will not do Yuri, Yaoi, or anything about that… k bye.


End file.
